


Choosing

by inaflorian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Erwin Week 2017, Gen, M/M, Mini Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaflorian/pseuds/inaflorian
Summary: The life he chose for himself. For Levi.





	Choosing

****Without the stink of his own sweat and the sweat of his horse lingering on his skin he is able to imagine another sort of feeling engulfing him, overriding that of an ever-present pressure with that of a calm sort of excitement that might make him look forward to the day instead of, _always,_ something greater.

Instead of feeling discomfort in his joints and muscles from weeks of riding horseback, he feels unwound, his breathing comes easy.

Instead of lying on his bed, he is lying on someone else’s. There is a smell of bergamot and clean laundry in the air. He opens his eyes to the sight of Levi’s skin; unmarred and perfect across the shoulder blades. Erwin reaches over to brush his fingers along the lines that Levi’s bones make on his body, tracing the spine down until he gets impatient and turns the man over by his hip.

Levi opens his eyes and actually looks at him, instead of always looking in his direction. He lifts his hand to touch Erwin’s face, his cheek and Erwin thinks he can almost smell the sleep on his breath before he tastes it.

They kiss wordlessly, enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies, having nowhere to be, having nothing else to do. They have breakfast by the small table in the kitchen; Levi brews a full pot of tea and fries up some bread in butter in the skillet to share.

They trace each other’s steps in the house during the day. Levi more than him since Erwin would leave most of them, changing rooms to chase the daylight to read his books, while Levi would follow, sometimes complaining about the mess he’s made with his sugar cookies, sometimes reminding him to finish his meal, sometimes tempting him to forget the book, the time, everything else but him.

The feeling passes much too quickly. He knows it’s a temporary insanity to fantasise about a different life than the one he chose for himself. _For Levi_.


End file.
